Tallahassee's Twinkie Quest
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: Tallahassee must find the last Twinkie, all on his own.


It had been many years since Tallahassee had traveled across the zombie infested world with the friends he had made, but that was no more. The days had been long gone, and now only Tallahassee was to remain. There was just one thing he wanted before he would allow himself to join the zombies or let himself rot and die, and that was a Twinkie. The only Twinkie left in the whole wide world. If only Hostess hadn't shut down right before the zombie virus started to spread, there might have been more out there, but with only one left, Tallahassee pressed on to find it.

He traveled across the world, by not only land, but sea as well. He had many close calls, but nothing ever stopped him. He only kept going, taking in all the pain and using it as fuel for his journey. Little over a year later, his efforts payed off. He reached the home of the last Twinkie on Earth, he ran inside the house overjoyed.

After navigating the mansion of the Twinkie's house, he eventually found it's resting spot. Laying his eyes upon the pure beauty of the Twinkie, he slowly approached. He wanted that thing inside him so badly. He laid down next to the Twinkie. It was about the same height as him, but a little bit wider, which was okay with Tallahassee since he liked it busty. Readying to take a giant bite of the humanoid Twinkie, it quickly got up and kicked him away. Tallahassee grunted and pulled himself away from the Twinkie. The Twinkie was alive, it could speak and everything. "You dare try and eat me you filthy man? Do you know how to treat a lady?"  
"My God it can talk."  
"Who are you calling an it? Look at me, I'm no average Twinkie. I'm a beautiful lady who you'll never get up close to again in your life, you perv!"  
The Twinkie quickly ran off outside of the house and towards a cliff. Tallahassee ran after her, grabbing her arm before she jumped off the cliff. "I'm sorry... look... we just met and this is crazy... but... oh to hell with it. I want you, you're all I need in life. Please... I beg you to give me a chance."

Tallahassee and the Twinkie, who revealed herself to be known as Twink, were sitting at the shore of a beach. "Oh, I'm getting so wet," stated Twink. "We should probably get higher up on the shore then," Tallahasee mindlessely replied. Without warning, Twink grabbed Tallahassee and kissed. He was everything she wanted in a man, and she knew right away that he was the love of her life. Tallahassee removed her from himself and reached into his pocket. He puled out a ring and handed it over. Twink stared at the ring, this was the most romantic thing to ever happen to her. She took the ring and appected marriage with him. They lived happily for many years, and had twelve kids. Zombies slowly started depleting in numbers. Things were perfect in Tallahassee's life, but this was to change very soon...

Tallahassee woke up at two in the morning. He leaned up in bed and looked over at his love. They both lost their romantic fire, they didn't give a damn about each other no longer, they just stayed together for the sake of their children. Tallahassee's head had a horrifying thought about eating Twink in her sleep. He quickly laid back down and tried to forget it, but it keeped him up all night, and he thought about it all day, staring at Twink the whole time. Many more days and nights passed, and he had reached a point of horrible insanity. He watched as Twink slowly fell asleep one night, and then violently devoured her. He then became aware of himself, he could only think about his guilt then. A noise came from the doorway. Tallahassee looked over, one of his and Twink's kids saw the whole thing. There was only one thing to do, eat him too so no one would find out about what happened. Two twinkies was not enough though, as he found himself craving more. He ate all the children he had with Twink. Once again all alone in life, Tallahassee had no desire to live life at all. He killed himself, totally dishonored of what he had done. 


End file.
